


i just want you to know (oh, i love you so)

by lesbiancristina



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, bitty is witness to the frogs being in love he deals with So Much, nursey's a little out of it on his meds and loves dex A Lot, the Sports InjuryTM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiancristina/pseuds/lesbiancristina
Summary: He must make a noise of protest because Bitty says “We’re nearly there, hon.”He lifts his head, scanning the road and the car park beyond. “Almost where?” He wonders.“Dex is parked just round the corner.” Bitty explains, and Nursey cranes his neck, like if he tries hard enough he can see through the bushes to Dex on the other side.“Dex is here?” He asks, a breathless smile taking over his face. Dex is here.
Relationships: Derek "Nursey" Nurse/William "Dex" Poindexter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 126





	i just want you to know (oh, i love you so)

**Author's Note:**

> the prompts continue!

Bitty is so strong. He’s like, a whole foot shorter than Nursey, and somehow he’s hauling Nursey’s ass down the front steps at the hospital.

“Thanks, hon.” Bitty says, patting Nursey’s arm affectionately. Bitty’s such a good bro. He came all this way so Nursey wasn’t alone at the hospital, drugged up and woozy and sore.

Bitty huffs a laugh, “You’re a good bro, too, Nursey.” Nursey beams down at the top of Bitty’s head. Hell yeah he’s a good bro. He tries to ruffle Bitty’s hair, but his hand is encased in a heavy cast, which is rude.

He must make a noise of protest because Bitty says “We’re nearly there, hon.”

He lifts his head, scanning the road and the car park beyond. “Almost where?” He wonders.

“Dex is parked just round the corner.” Bitty explains, and Nursey cranes his neck, like if he tries hard enough he can see through the bushes to Dex on the other side.

“Dex is here?” he asks, a breathless smile taking over his face. _Dex is here._

“Oh, careful!” Bitty says, holding Nursey steady as he lists to the side. “Yes. Dex is our ride home. This way.”

Nursey follows Bitty’s lead, heart hammering against his ribcage, because Dex came, and _oh_ , there he is.

He’s leaning against the passenger side of his car, one foot propped back against the door, his sleeves rolled up to his elbows, his bare forearms stark against his flannel, and his cap is shoved crookedly on top of his shock of red hair.

He looks exactly like he always does, soft flannel and heavy work boots and a familiar scowl on his face. A warm wave of affection crests in his chest, and he’s seized by the strength of it.

“Bitty.” Nursey says, suddenly overwhelmed with all the warm, gooey feelings he usually ignores. “Bitty, he’s so pretty I could cry.”

Bitty makes a choked noise, but otherwise stays quiet.

Dex, who definitely wasn’t supposed to hear that, has no such compunction. “Oh, fuck off Nurse.” _Oops_. Maybe he wasn’t as quiet as he thought he was, but Dex is close enough to touch now, so he staggers out of Bitty’s grasp, flinging himself against Dex shamelessly.

“So pretty, Dexy.” Nursey repeats, nuzzling into the crook of Dex’s neck. Dex’s arms fall around him automatically, holding him upright and careful not to jostle Nursey’s cast. Nursey sighs contentedly. “Pretty, pretty Dexy.” he scrunches his nose up, because that’s not right. “Sexy Dexy.”

“I’m gonna chirp you about this so much when you’re not high as a kite.” Dex informs him loftily, but when Nursey checks Dex is smiling.

“You like it!” Nursey accuses, brimming with certainty. “You like that I think you’re pretty.”

Dex ignores him, shuffling them about so he can open the door to the back of the jeep, “In.” he instructs, and Nursey peers into the backseat.

“Stay with me?” Nursey asks, not wanting to sit back there on his own.

Dex shares a helpless look with Bitty, who immediately offers to drive, not giving Dex the opportunity to refuse. The ignition starts, and Dex smiles wryly at Nursey. “Looks like you’re stuck with me.”

They clamber into the backseat, and Nursey fumbles with his belt, awkward with only one hand, his tongue poking out in concentration. It clicks in and he grins, triumphant. “Congrats, you put your belt on.” Dex says dryly.

“Asshole.” Nursey mutters, slumping back into his seat.

“Yeah, but you think I’m pretty.” Dex chirps, looking far too self-satisfied. Nursey regrets all of his life choices, and tells Dex so. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I think you’re pretty, too?”

Nursey perks up, glancing side-long at Dex. “Really?”

“Really.” Dex confirms, holding his hand out to Nursey with a tentative smile.

Nursey slides his palm against Dex’s, the skin there rough and calloused. Dex gently tugs Nursey into his space, arranging them so Nursey can turn to rest his head back on Dex’s shoulder.

“I’m tired, Dex.” Nursey murmurs, the day catching up to him now that he’s somewhere warm and safe. His head is buzzing, and there’s a steady throb along his forearm that’s becoming persistent.

Dex turns his face into Nursey’s hair, there’s a soft brush there that Nursey thinks might be a kiss. “Sleep.” Dex says. “I’ll wake you when we get home.”

“‘kay.” Nursey says, already drifting. “Think I’m in love with you, Dex.”

-

When he wakes, the fog has lifted from his brain and Nursey is immediately and intimately aware of the fact that his arm was broken not fourteen hours ago.

More distantly he’s aware he said some things while not quite in possession of his faculties; embarrassing things, things he should probably have kept to himself. “Fuck.”

“Nurse, you gotta get up.” Dex gives Nursey’s shoulder a careful shake, and Nursey groans. “We’re home.”

“Okay, I’m up. Jeez.” he scrubs his hands over his face, and lifts himself up from where he’s been tucked into Dex’s warmth. “Sorry I fell asleep on you, Dexadoodle.”

“I think I liked you better asleep.” Dex’s mouth is twisted into an approximation of a smile, a touch of confusion tingeing his expression.

They climb out, one after the other, and Dex goes automatically to Nursey’s side. “I don’t need help walking.” Nursey points out, “I broke my arm, not my leg.”

“You’re so fucking stubborn.” Dex sighs, running a hand over the back of his neck, a nervous tic. “Just…let me help you. Please?”

“Okay,” Nursey says, a cautious sort of hope making itself known to him before he can beat it back.

Dex holds him around the waist and Nursey mimics his hold, letting Dex take his weight. The Haus is quiet, apart from Bitty, already sat at the kitchen table, focused intently on his phone.

They make it upstairs with little trouble, and Dex guides Nursey to the bottom bunk without a word.

“I’m not taking your bed.” Nursey protests.

“Well I’m not hauling your ass into the top bunk.”

“Fine.”

“Fine.” Dex repeats, shoulders slumping. “Night, Nursey.”

“Wait.” Nursey clears his throat. “Dex, about what I said-”

Dex laughs, and it’s hollow. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I didnt mean to say all of that. I never would have - not normally.”

“I know.” Dex says between gritted teeth, his jaw straining. “Drop it, Nurse.”

Nursey scrambles to fix it. “No that’s not what I- fuck. I’m sore and I’m tired, Dex. But I want you to know that I meant all those things, even if I didn’t plan to say any of it.”

Dex mulls that over, his jaw relaxing. He heaves a breath, “God, why is everything a rollercoaster with you?” he says, but he’s crossing to the bottom bunk. He crouches down to Nursey’s level, putting them eye-to-eye. “Would it make you feel better if I told you I think I love you, too?”

“Really?”

“Really.”

**Author's Note:**

> idk what to say about this one. they're soft and bitty truly doesn't get paid enough (at all) to deal with this. he's also totally texting jack all about it.
> 
> still @deniceford on tumblr


End file.
